Stupid, Worthless Country
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: He's right. I'm just a stupid, worthless country that no one likes.
1. Part One

**Allie: I know, I know. I need to be writing the next chapter of Center of My Affection…but this was bugging me ever since Raye made me start watching Hetalia…plus I'm sick so I have nothing else to do right now.  
Raye: I told you Hetalia is awesome.  
Allie: And USUK is my new favorite thing in the world. **

**Warning: America bashing (poor America…) and angst…the rating is only as a safety measure for the language.**

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

_Stupid, Worthless Country_

America was an idiot.

Everyone was thinking it. America was a complete and total idiot and it was giving England a headache. In fact, all the countries at the meeting were starting to get a headache as the country gushed on and on about his new idea to fix his economy.

"But well, of course, since I'm the hero I'll be able to fix it quickly this time. I mean, this isn't like back in 1929, this isn't that bad. But what I'm gonna do, you see, is-"

"Are you going to shut up any time soon?" England finally snapped, slamming his hands down on the table and standing, "All of your ideas are idiotic. Will you just shut up and let us continue this meeting? You've been blathering on about your bloody economy for the past hour and not once have you mentioned a viable solution to your problem. So just shut. Up."

For the first time in an hour America stopped talking, his eyes wide, "But I-"

"England's right. Just sit down and shut up." Germany growled.

America visibly hesitated before taking his seat in between Poland and Belgium.

"Thank God." England mumbled before sitting back down between France and Russia.

"China. I believe you were going to tell us about how you plan to fix your population problem." Germany said, directing his attention to the long haired male.

China nodded and stood, preparing his presentation.

America remained strangely silent for the rest of the meeting, his hands clasped in his lap and his eyes trained down at the table. It reminded England of a time before the War when America was still just a little colony and had been so obedient and good…and it pissed England off even more.

After China's presentation, Germany called for a lunch break so they could all gather their thoughts before the afternoon session. No one said a word to America as they left the room. America stayed in his seat even as everyone left. England stayed behind as well. Once everyone had left England stood and turned to America, "What is your problem?" He seethed.

America looked up at England, a spark of anger and defiance in his eyes, "My problem is that you still treat me like a child."

"Well maybe if you didn't act like a child I wouldn't treat you as one you sodding idiot." England clipped, "It's no wonder you don't have any friends."

"I do too!"

"Who? Who the hell wants to be friends with an idiot country? Everyone here just tolerates you because they have to. No one wants to be your ally unless they bloody well have to you stupid, worthless moron." England was picking up speed, the words rushing from him, "Your ideas are rubbish and you always manage to make everything worse. You would have been better off staying as one of my colonies but no, you wanted to be independent and now everyone hates you. You got lucky in World War I and World War II. Everyone knows you made a mistake with Korea and Vietnam, you self-righteous prick. You just want to prove to the world that you're all grown up but you're just a selfish little brat."

"England I-"

"Shut up America, I'm not finished." England bit, not noticing America's eyes starting to fill with tears, "You think every time someone has a little quibble you have to jump in there. You're not a hero, you're a pest. You really think everyone wants to hear your ideas? Ha. Everyone just wants you to shut the hell up. You talk about fixing your economy but you haven't had any change since 2007. In fact, you've managed to make everything worse."

America bit down on his bottom lip, the tears starting to trail down his cheeks. _He's right. I'm just a stupid, worthless country that no one likes._

"You're debt is never going to be paid off. In fact, I foresee you going bankrupt in a few years. No one will loan you any money because they know you'll never pay them back. You're arrogant and annoying and you're always eating those damnable hamburgers. It's a wonder you're not fatter than you are." England either ignored or didn't care that America was trembling in his seat, holding back sobs. "Every day I wonder how the hell you became a world superpower. Everyone would be better off if you just weren't around." And with that England turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, feeling his anger dissolve with every step he took away from the younger country and eventually, as he entered the cafeteria of the Summit, he felt guilt settle on his heart.

Perhaps he had been a tad harsh to the young country. Sure, he was an idiot and annoying and irritating but he had a huge heart and was always trying to please everyone. England knew he was just doing what he thought was best.

"England, where have you been?" Belgium asked as she spotted the older country walk into the room with his shoulders slumped.

"Oh hey Belgium…" England said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What happened?" She asked.

England grimaced, "I kind of…had a fight with America."

"When aren't the two of you fighting?" Belgium quirked a smile but it quickly fell when England didn't smile in return, "I assume it wasn't a normal fight?"

"Um…no…I kind of, well, it wasn't so much of a fight as me demeaning him." England felt a flush brighten his cheeks.

Belgium narrowed her eyes, "What did you tell him?" She asked. England began to tell her and the more he said the wider her eyes got until he thought they may pop out of her head, "What the hell were you thinking?" She breathed when England finished telling her his tale.

"I wasn't." England groaned.

"You need to go apologize. Immediately." Belgium said, crossing her arms.

"But I-"

"No buts England. You know how much America looks up to you and you just destroyed every sense of self assurance and confidence he had. I don't care how irritating he can be he's still a good country with a kind heart."

England slowly nodded before turning to walk back out, "Thanks Belgium." He called over his shoulder as he left.

"Boys are so dumb." She mumbled before walking over to strike up a conversation with Poland.

UKUS

"America? America, where are you?" England called as he began searching the halls for the young country.

He had checked the conference room only to find the American had already left. He began to check all the other rooms until he finally heard the quiet sobs coming from a closed door on his right. "America?" He said gently, knocking on the door.

"G-go away England." America stuttered out between sobs.

England felt his heart wrench in his chest and placed his forehead on the door, "Please America, I want to apologize."

There was no reply from the other side and England took that as an invitation to walk inside.

America sat in the corner of the room with his glasses on the floor next to him, his knees pulled up against his chest with his head against his knees and his arms wrapped tightly around him. His shoulders shook with his sobs and England could make out the tiny whimpers falling from the younger country's lips. England kneeled in front of America, touching his shoulder gently, "I'm so sorry America. I was wrong to say what I did."

"No." America shook his head, "You were ri-right. I'm stupid and worthless and lazy and fat and-"

"No!" England said, pulling America's face from his knees to look him in the eyes, almost flinching when he looked into the younger country's eyes. The bright cerulean blues had been dulled and were red-rimmed from crying. He looked like he'd never smile again. "No, America I never should have said any of that. I was wrong." He began brushing the tears from America's face, "You're not stupid, just young. You have a kind heart and I know you're trying your best. We all make mistakes. You're just so young and you already have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

America shook his head in disbelief, "You just want me to feel better."

Now England shook his head, "No I don't. I'm telling you the truth." America turned his eyes away and England leaned in and brushed his lips against the younger nation's chastely, "America you know I cherish you. You were mine for the longest time and I've always loved you. You are the dearest thing in my heart and I'm always proud of you. I was just frustrated and I took it out on you but you know I love you dearly."

America jerked his head away from England, banging his head on the wall with a wince, "Don't fuck with me England." He snapped, picking his glasses up off of the ground and placing them back on his face, standing up and storming from the room, stopping at the door to glare back at England, "Don't lie about loving me, it's not fair when I really fucking love you." He spat before leaving.

England looked up at the doorway in wonder, a sad look in his eyes, "But I really do love you…" He whispered. But America was long gone.


	2. Part Two

**Allie: List of pet peeves is now in the making and on our profile. Number one: People asking us to make sequels to our stories. So this is part two of Stupid, Worthless Country…but it's not what you're asking for. –grin-  
Raye: You're not going to kill them are you?  
Allie: Silly brother, you can't kill a country.  
Raye: -sigh- She's being mean right now. I'll write a happy USUK story later to make up for it. (Might even be related to this one…-hint hint-)**

_Stupid, Worthless Country  
Part Two_

America ignored England through the rest of the Summit meeting, staying uncharacteristically quiet through the entire meeting. In fact, the young nation was so silent it was starting to worry the other countries. At first they were overjoyed that the irritating American was silent but as the meeting dwelled on they found the silence suffocating.

Germany cleared his throat, "America," He said, cutting off Italy in mid-sentence, "Are you even paying attention?"

America gave a nod, "Italy's talkin' about pasta again, why would I not be payin' attention?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he grinned easily, pulling a pack of lucky strikes from the pocket of his bomber jacket, "Anyone have a light?" He raised an eyebrow.

Germany exchanged a look with England. England's lips quirked down in a frown. "America, I'd advise you to keep that outside for the time being. Some of us here don't fancy the air being polluted with smoke." Germany sighed.

America shrugged and put the back away, "Very well, 'was thinkin' you sissies could handle a little smoke in the room but whatever."

The majority of the table turned to glare at the young nation who held his hands up in defense. England looked away sadly. This was the surest sign that America was hurting was that he would become insufferably bratty.

"I think we should adjourn for the day Germany." England said, green eyes locking on Germany's ice blue.

Germany frowned but nodded, "Yes. Eight o' clock tomorrow sharp. Adjourned." He said before turning and stalking out of the room, Italy following close behind like a puppy, the rest of the countries filing out quickly but before America could leave England stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

"America, wait, please." England said, gripping the taller country's shoulder tightly.

America shrugged off the hand but turned around to glare down at England, "Come back to taunt me some more England?" He scoffed, his voice dripping with ice.

England shook his head, "No. I already apologized for that, I just-"

"Then leave me the fuck alone." America snapped, snarling at England.

"No!" England yelled, "No I won't leave you alone! I'm trying to talk to you!"

"Well I don't want to hear it!" America yelled back, his hands clenching into tight fists, shaking in restraint not to strike the older nation. America turned and began to walk out of the room.

"I love you, you bloody idiot! Why don't you understand that?" England cried and America froze.

America turned but kept his head down, "Don't say that." The young country ground out, "Don't…you don't…you don't say all the shit you just said to me then tell me you love me just because you feel fucking guilty about it. I mean, shit, I'm not a fucking child anymore England!" America snapped his head up, bright blue eyes glaring with contempt into shocked emeralds, "Just think about this. Do you love me because of me or because you remember me as a colony? You want to own me again."

England slowly shook his head, "No I-"

"Shut up!" America stood tall, towering over the older nation, "You just want to use me and own me. You want to bring me up so you can tear me back down. You want to love me so you can hurt me and I don't play those games England, so you can just forget it. Just…drop it."

"Please America-" England begged, taking a step towards the American.

America gritted his teeth, "I'm leaving now and tomorrow we will pretend like this never happened. Tomorrow we will pretend we never had this fight and we will pretend you never said you loved me." He said, turning and storming from the room, leaving England standing in the middle of the conference room with wide, sad eyes.

England could have chased after him, hell he probably should have, but he knew deep in his heart there was nothing he could say that would change his mind.


End file.
